


The Knight and The Archer

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, Drawing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I applied the style of character setting in 'Tactics Orge' (to find out :http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tactics_Ogre:_Let_Us_Cling_Together) to the lads. </p>
<p>I did those ones back in 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knight and The Archer

**Author's Note:**

> Bodie The Knight and Doyle The Archer.

 


End file.
